


Stoned on a bus

by BlueJayWay, CharlesObscure



Category: The Beatles, The Rolling Stones
Genre: AU, M/M, Magical Mystery Tour, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Swearing, drama drama lots of drama, this fic is so fucked up i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayWay/pseuds/BlueJayWay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesObscure/pseuds/CharlesObscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1967 and the Beatles had just finished filming “Magical Mystery Tour”. They reminiscent about the movie and decide to invite the Rolling Stones and Klaus Voormann for their very own Magical Mystery Tour…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ringo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This fic is also posted on our tumblr. account http://stoned-on-a-bus.tumblr.com so go and give us a follow! :)  
> The newest chapters will be first posted on the blog ;)

“I don’t know, but I’ve got the feeling that film’s gonna be awful.” It was one of the breaks on the set for their newest movie, called “magical mystery tour”, soon to be finished (or at least supposed to) and George wasn’t really impressed. And Paul, of course, didn’t like his comment at all. “No, it’s not!”, the bassist replied, arms folded and with a defensive posture. “Alright, what’s the plot then?”, George asked, his arms now folded as well. “People on a bus tour, obviously.” “And who’s the main character?” “Err… Ringo probably. Jesus George, can’t you just shut up? I mean, you too agreed to film this movie, didn’t you? You thought that it was a good idea!”   
Ringo’s two band mates and best friends were staring at each other, once again on the verge of another fight and he felt the obligation to reconcile them, again. “Hey, lads, just…let’s get it over and done with, yeah?” John by his side nodded. “Yeah, now that we’ve started we have to finish it as well!” George let go a deep sigh. “How many scenes?” Paul took a drag from his cigarette and appeared to be in thoughts. “We should definitely do the ice cream fight”, he then said. “Oh yeah, and the thing with aunt Jessie and the Spaghetti I dreamt about!”, John added. “Yes, you’re right! And we have to do the sequence for I am the Walrus again!”  
George threw a desperate look at Ringo. “Will it never stop?” Ringo laughed and tried to cheer his friend up. “C’mon George, it’s only a few more scenes, we’ll finish it today.” “That’s what you said yesterday! And the day before!” “Oh George, you’re such a pain in the arse, stop complaining”, John shot at him and stood up, “we’ll be done soon enough so let’s do this!” “You’re right, John”, Paul agreed and got up from his seat. “It’s not worth a fight.” He shot a last look at George and started his way back towards the scene, having John directly following him. Ringo got up as well but waited for George, who one last time rolled his eyes but eventually followed their example.

Ringo stretched his back and yawned. “Finally, it’s done!” He looked towards George, who still looked a little angry. The drummer slapped the other’s back and gave him a warm smile. “It’s over, George, ey? Another big project. Now we can all go home and rest for a while” George smiled back. “Yeah, finally.“ He then noticed Paul and John who were joking with one of the crew members before joining them, they were in a remarkable good mood. Paul immediately walked towards George and ruffled his hair. “Is our little Georgie glad it’s finally over?” He giggled and George grunted. John got at him from the other side, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “I think he’s actually sad it’s already over, he just can’t admit it.”  
George tried to free himself but failed, John and Paul were now holding - no, hugging - him from both sides. “Just let me go home or give me some of that acid you’re on.” John and Paul both chuckled. “Well… what are we gonna do about this, Paul?” “Oh, I’m not sure John, shall we keep it to ourselves or share it with little Georgie?” “Let’s give him some, he’s been a good boy”, John said, still giggling, and finally let go of the younger.  
Paul on the other hand stayed close at George’s side, reached into his pocket with one hand and got something tiny out, Ringo couldn’t exactly see it, but he knew it was a little pill, probably LSD. “Open your mouth”, Paul hissed and George obeyed. The bassist grinned and playfully put the pill on George tongue, yet he was still holding it with his fingers. “Maybe I should demand something from you first”, he said mockingly. But George wasn’t feeling like joking. Paul screeched and pulled his fingers back as he was bitten, finally he let go of his bandmate. Ringo and John both ended up laughing like mad, George smirking in satisfaction and Paul quietly cussing while examining his hand.  
The drummer himself eventually got a pill from John without having to bite someone’s fingers off. He stopped to swallow it, but first he had a look back at the set and the huge colourful bus. _Magical Mystery Tour_. What a shame they hadn’t gone on a _real_ bus tour together. It would have been fun. He threw the pill into his mouth and followed his friends.


	2. Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a new chapter every Monday, so stay tuned! :)

Mick yawned and thankfully took the what felt like thirtieth cup of coffee Keith handed him, while he himself didn’t quite feel like leaving the floor yet.  
They were in the studio, doing some recording for their newest album, Their Satanic Majesties Request, or rather trying to. Charlie left hours ago (“call me again when you have an actual song”), Brian had just come in and hadn’t played a single note yet and Bill didn’t show up at all.  
Mick took a sip of the hot beverage and quietly swore as he burned his tongue and even spilled a part of it over the only usable piece of work that might have become a song later. He sighed and decided to let himself have a break, the other two weren’t doing anything better anyways. His gaze wandered around in the studio. Keith was chain smoking and downing unhealthy amounts of coffee (he had transformed into a living coffee machine, Mick was quite impressed how his coffee-making-skills had improved) and Brian, well… Mick had no clue what he was doing. He was sitting at the table across the room, his back turned towards him so he couldn’t see his face and the singer didn’t like that at all.

He stood up, walked towards the blond guitarist and carefully put a hand onto his shoulder. “Whaddya doing, Brian?”, he asked, even though he now saw it himself. “Huh?” The blond looked up from his magazine and chewed on his thumbnail, blinking a few times. “What are you doing?”, Mick repeated. “Oh, nothing, I was just readin’.” The singer chuckled and shook some hair out of his face. Brian just sat there and kept looking at him, his gaze a little glazed over and clearly somewhere lost in the clouds. Nevertheless, Mick felt himself blush. He cleared his throat and tried to look away, but his eyes seemed to be drawn towards that fascinating colour Brian’s eyes were. As if they were trying to tell him something, but… Mick just couldn’t understand. A few moments passed with both of them just staring at each other, Brian high in another dimension, his eyes trying to speak and Mick figuring out what they were saying. Suddenly the piercing sound from the telephone made Mick flinch and break eye contact. “Jesus Christ…”, he muttered and tried to calm down his racing heart. The singer tried to pick up the earpiece, but Keith was faster.

“Ello? Yes, this is Keith Richards from the Stones… who?! What…? I…”, he shook his head in confusion, “one second…”, Keith covered the earpiece with one hand and gestured Mick towards the phone with his other. Mick gave him a questioning look. “It’s for you… I guess”, Keith said and handed him the earpiece. Mick frowned but took it. “Hello?” The man at the other end of the line was going on and on to him and Mick couldn’t keep track. “Sorry, again?” His conversational partner laughed. “Mick?! Oh hey, Mick, is that you? Haha, I thought I’ve got Keith but you’re even better! It’s John, John Lennon from the Beatles!” Mick almost dropped the earpiece in surprise. “John?! Wow, what a surprise!! I didn’t expect it to be you! How can I help you?”

Mick looked out for Keith’s eyes to meet, but his bandmember’s interest laid on the guitar he now was picking up and putting on his lap.  
“Oh, I don’t know, Ringo just had a brilliant idea! We’re going on holidays, and you’re joining us!” “Wait, what?!” He heard John laugh. “Yeah, doesn’t that sound great?? The Beatles and The Rolling Stones, together on holiday!” Mick was gobsmacked. “H-hold on for a second…” He covered the earpiece with his hand and looked at his band mates. Cleared his throat. “G-guys, guess what just happened! The Beatles are inviting us on holidays!” Keith and Brian’s looks now darted towards him. Keith raised an eyebrow. “The Beatles? Holidays?! You’re kidding.”

Mick shock his head. “No, I think John’s serious about it.” “Sounds great to me…”, Brian said, smiling, but still kind of absent. Keith laughed and threw a fist into the air. “Fuck yeah! Holidays! Let’s go then! I’m fed up with working on nothing!” Mick chuckled and held the phone towards his ear again. “John? Listen, we’re in!” The singer could hear John’s grin through the phone. “Great! How about you meet us at the airport in Amsterdam? Schiphol?” Mick paused. “Amsterdam?!” “Yeah, Amsterdam! In three days?” “Three days?! It's a bit short notice, but we’ve got time so we’re in. That’s Friday, right? Sounds lovely!” “Alright, see you there! And, oh, yeah, before I forget it… it won’t be normal holidays…” The line went dead, after a last chuckle of John.


	3. Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow our tumblr.! http://stoned-on-a-bus.tumblr.com :)

He was perfectly on time. Boarding wouldn’t start until in twenty minutes but he was already waiting at the gate, everyone for the flight to Amsterdam eventually ended up here, right? So it appeared to be the safest option to just meet his travel companions right there. He was actually looking forward to these promised holidays with his old friends, George’s phone call had really been a pleasant surprise. He hadn’t seen the Beatles in quite a time now and he’d love to spend some time with them. But why on earth would they think of inviting the Rolling Stones as well?  
Alright, Klaus knew they were friends and liked to hang out with one another but he’d heard enough stories about this combination and he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this. And furthermore he didn’t know any of them in person but he was supposed to meet up with them right here at Gatwick airport.  
George had assured him they’d be informed about him joining them for the flight, so that shouldn’t be a problem, right? Still, he was kinda nervous about meeting the famous Rolling Stones for the first time. As preparation he’d listened to their records one more time (he still got Satisfaction stuck in his head) and read some recent articles on them but maybe that had just increased his anxiety.   
Maybe it wasn’t possible to be friends with two successful rock’n’roll bands, maybe they were just too big for him, or maybe he was just too much of a fan boy. He didn’t know.  
But he surely was worrying way too much. They were probably pretty okay. Like… they were friends with George, Paul, John and Ringo, they couldn’t be that bad. Perhaps they were already looking out for him or – oh god – maybe they were waiting somewhere else to meet him? Klaus looked around but saw recognized none of the people at the gate and with anguish he realized it was almost boarding time now.   
He was sure they got lost. Maybe something had happened to them?! Maybe their bus had an accident? Klaus started panicking. This was very bad. What should he tell the others if he arrived without the Rolling Stones?! He started wandering up and down the waiting area, nervously toying around with his boarding pass.  
And finally they arrived. Klaus’s heart jumped a little inside his chest. They caused quite a hullabaloo. People recognized them and tried to get near them, having bodyguards pushing them away. Some were lucky and given an autograph.   
They looked like a real rock‘n’roll group with their long hair and dressed in their fancy clothes. Keith and Brian appeared to have some kind of fashion contest, the blond being dressed in colourful striped trousers combined with an elegant black coat and a white hat, as the other was wrapped in a white fur and Klaus spotted a pair of glasses that usually didn’t come with the dark haired guitarist (Klaus would have voted for Brian).   
At first he couldn’t take his gaze from them or move, but he then had a deep breath, took his baggage and approached them. It shouldn’t be a problem now, but still, his hands were sweating. All he had to do was to tell them who he was.  
A security man stopped him. “Step out of the way.” “I-i’m Klaus Voormann, I’m supposed to meet them.” “That’s what they all say.” “No, seriously, I’m going on holidays with them!” Now he was just ignored and shoved away, but he didn’t give up that easy. He started waving at the closest Stone, which was Keith. “Keith! Hey Keith! Hello, here!” He indeed spotted him, but he simply nodded into his direction. Klaus managed to get closer to him. “I’m Klaus Voormann!”, he said (almost shouted) and showed his boarding pass. Keith had a look at it, took a pen out of his fur and signed the paper. “Have a good flight Klaus, it was nice to meet you”, he said and continued his way. Klaus was pushed away again. Alright, now he felt completely stupid. How could that happen? “No, I’m supposed to join you here! Weren’t you informed? We’re going on holiday together!”  
But he got no answer, instead the Rolling Stones made their way towards the VIP entrance while Klaus was left behind.


End file.
